


Dinner Date

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After being invited out, Tuesday learns who her brother's been seeing.





	Dinner Date

“I wonder what's keeping him..”

“So you know who he's bringing, Tues?” Carole rests her elbows on the table with ease and spares Tuesday a glance. Despite growing up around luxurious meals Tuesday still felt out of place being in such a fancy restaurant; a place neither her nor Carole could afford.

But it wasn't their choice of place to begin with anyway. After winning Mars’ Brightest her older brother had offered to take them out for dinner. Er, it wasn't really an offer by how much Spencer had wanted to do so and who was she to say no when he was one of the reasons they were able to perform.

As exciting as it was to spend more time with her brother that's not what had the two girls buzzing. It was the idea that Spencer had asked if it was okay he brought along a date that had her curiosity. For all her life she's _never_ seen her brother date before! She's not sure why, but maybe part of the reason was due to their mother or he hadn't found the right person.

But now..

“I'm not sure, but all he told me was that we actually know this person!” Tuesday exclaims excitedly that now has Carole’s full attention.

“Really? We don't know much other girls though, unless..”

“It's a guy?” The two share eager smiles and giggles that earn a few looks from other guests.

“Um.. Maybe Roddy? But I don't think he's ever met my brother before.. And he'd tell us right away if he were in a relationship.” Tuesday deflates unsure who it could possibly be. Their social circle was rather small..

"You don't think it's Ertegun, do you?" Carole wrinkles her nose and the suggestion almost has Tuesday turn pale.  
  
"I-I don't think he's my brother's type.."  
  
“Well it's definitely not Gus.” Carole snorts. This really was stumping them. Why did her brother have to be so vague about it?

Though it was sweet to see him be so eager about this mysterious date. The last time she recalled him being excited over anything was when he found out her love for music.

It was nice to have someone supportive in the family..

“Tuesday!”

Immediately both snap their heads up at the familiar sound of Spencer's voice. But what shocks them the most is that _Pyotr_ is by his side.

“H-huh?!”

“Pow! Hey guys! A wild Spencer and Pyotr appeared! Sorry we're late we got caught up on my latest recording!” Pyotr smiles sheepishly while he remains to have his arm around Spencer’s bicep. It's absolutely shocking that the social media star was the object of her brother’s affection.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Spencer says gently, sliding into the booth across from Carole and Tuesday, though they both note how Pyotr still hangs on to her brother until both his hands are holding Tuesday’s.

“It's been so long since we’ve seen each other! Congrats on your win by the way!” Pyotr immediately pulls away, giving the girls a quick thumbs up. Well it was nice he was so supportive of them too.

“T-thanks.” Carole says, obviously taken back from the whirlwind. Tuesday can't help but chuckle at her priceless expression. After all Pyotr was a bundle of energy from what she's seen of him.

“How's it going for you guys, did you make a record deal yet?” Tuesday watches as Carole and Pyotr engage in their chat, surprised that Carole could keep up with him, but when she turns her attention to the seat across from her she has to pause.

Her brother had _never_ given anyone such a loving look before. His blue eyes were practically shining just by watching Pyotr talk, as if he was hanging on to every word he said. She recalls how gentle and supportive he could be with her, but this was different. It was the same affectionate way Carole looked at her.

It was a really fitting look for him.

“When did you two meet, brother?” Tuesday asks as her curiosity reaches it peak, catching her brother’s attention. Even after their dinner she had so much to talk to him about!

“Shortly after your victory. Though I think you should ask Pyotr this instead since his side of the story is far more interesting.” Spencer laughs softly and glances towards the social media star who was currently in the middle of his own story.

Judging by Carole’s intense look he might have been telling the story of how they met. Well, she could just ask her for the details later.

“-And bam! Like fate I fell right into his arms! It was destiny!”

She couldn't imagine someone as gentle as Spencer to be with someone as enthusiastic and energetic as Pyotr. It's not that she was judging him, she just never would have guessed he'd take such a liking to the media star. But.. It was cute how he seemed to dote on him.

Along with it being refreshing to see her brother so relaxed with someone; to let his guard down and let his smile come naturally and not forced. Pyotr was a genuinely nice guy, truly someone her brother deserved and vice-versa.

She could tell right away Spencer was going to spoil him rotten. Not like that was possible with someone as sweet as Pyotr.

“I'm really happy for you.” Tuesday nearly whispers, signaling her brother to lean in. “I see you found someone to enjoy life with, like I did.”

The shock on her brother's face makes her giggle and the grin she gets as he leans back is even better. He didn't need her approval, but now he knew he had it anyway.

“I too, am delighted for you as well.” Siblings supporting one another was one of life's many treasures. This makes them both giggle that had them hiding their smiles behind their hands. It's enough to catch both their significant others’ attention with the two sharing looks of confusion.

“Are you gossiping about us?” Carole raises a brow looking a bit flustered.

“They totally are! No fair!” Pyotr pouts, but leans against Spencer anyway.

Spencer holds up his hands in defeat and this time Tuesday doesn't bother hiding her smile with one particular thought on her mind..

They really should do double dates more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk to me about these ships I love them so much hhh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
